


The Deal

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus/Oral Sex, Doggy style sex, F/M, Fingering, Talk of parent with cancer, assault in a stairwell (Chris saves her), nipple sucking, references to chemo, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria’s mother needs her to visit her dealer to pickup weed to help with chemo side effects, Maria finds herself in a case of mistaken identity. When the dealer then saves her life she ends up needing her own stress relief from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

The Deal

She clung to the wad of notes that were getting damp in the palm of her hand, clutching her purse strap and her coat close to her body as she hurried along the corridor of the dimly lit apartment building. Overhead the horrible florescent lighting flickered, moth’s tap-tap-tapping into the bulbs where they had been caught inside.

Her Mamma needed it, she was ill. The chemo was taking its toll and it was the only thing that took the pain and nausea away. Her Mamma had begged her, this time too weak to make the journey herself, instead pushing the money into Maria’s hand along with his address written onto a small piece of paper;

“Please Maria...” Her Mamma had said; “Please... just drop by on your way home from work”

Maria couldn’t say no. She saw what the treatment did to her Mamma and how the Weed helped. It went against every fibre in her being but she had gotten off the bus in the bad part of town, and with her head low she’d hurried to the address.

As she read the numbers on the doors she slowed her step as they got closer to her destination, the sound of her heels on the grimy linoleum tiles spilling into the noises of the building; the shouting, the banging, the TV’s blaring out game shows. Finally she found herself standing in front of the correct door, #1306 written in sharpie where the metal numbers had fallen off years before.  Her hands shook. Taking a deep breath she raised her fist to the door, her knuckles hovering over the numbers as she tried to force her hand to knock. She could see her arm shaking with nerves and it made her fist drop to her side. Clearing her throat she went to raise her arm again, only for the door to suddenly open;

“Hey darlin’, how you doin’?”

The sleaze ball that stood in front of her leered at her with stained teeth, a fetid smell emanating from him that made her stomach churn. As his bloodshot eyes raked up and down her body she went to turn, to run, but it was then that she heard another voice behind him;

“Stinky, leave my customers alone. Fuck off back to the shithole you crawled out of”

Maria stepped aside as ‘Stinky’ swayed out into the hallway, watching as he staggered away towards the stairwell.

“You comin’ in or what darlin’? I don’t like my visitors hanging around in the hallway...” She turned back and looked into the apartment, finally spotting him; “Especially when they are dressed like hot librarians”

Stepping in she looked around, taking in the messy room, only lit by a lava lamp and the light coming from the TV screen; a hardcore porno freeze framed on it.

“I... I’m looking for Chris...”

He looked at her from over his shoulder as he straddled the arm of the couch, picking something up from where it was resting behind the piece of furniture. She couldn’t help but to stare at him, how he was only dressed in a pair of close fitting jeans, the waistband slung low as it barely clung to his slim hips and his pert ass. He dropped what he was holding and stalked across the room, standing in front of her as he caught a lock of her hair with his finger, twirling it around as he stood impossibly close.

“Well you found him” His finger trailed down her coat to where she was clutching the money to her chest; “Fuck... Madam Lucille has really found a good one this time...”

“What?”

“Huh? You’re not from Happy Endings?”

“WHAT? No! I’m here to collect the stuff for my Mamma... she’s getting worse... she needed me to pick the stuff up”

Chris paused, suddenly the cockiness to his demeanour dropped as he realised Maria wasn’t the cheap whore he’d called up for;

“You’re Maria?” he held his hands up and stepped back; “I’m sorry... wait, take a seat, I’ll just get some of the good stuff for your Mom”

He rested his hand on her arm and steered her towards the couch, watching as she sat nervously, trying to tug her skirt down her legs where it had ridden up. He couldn’t help but to lick his lips when he saw her shapely legs exposed, her heels primly placed on the floor as she fidgeted anxiously. He reached over the back of the TV and pulled out the large bag of high grade weed he kept for his own personal use, grabbing the scales and a few baggies before sitting down next to Maria;

“I’m gonna strip the flower heads and leaves from the stems, make it easier for your Mom to roll, ok?”

Maria nodded, her nervous gulp doing things to Chris that he should have felt ashamed for but was really quite enjoying;

“This is a whole new world to you isn’t it?” he cocked his eyebrow at her as his fingers worked on the dried plants, shredding them onto the small set of scales. She nodded as she watching him with eyes of wonder.

“So... you thought I was a prostitute?”

“Hey... I’m so sorry about that... I’d made a call and had... umm you know... asked for a sexy librarian...” he shook his head and chuckled; “I shoulda’ known really... none of her girls are as pretty lookin’ as you”

“Umm... thanks...”

“So what do you do?”

“I’m a librarian”

“You’re shitting me?!”

“No, I work in the library on 6th street”

“Oh man, you’ve really come outta’ your way to get here”

Right then a car alarm started to sound outside on the street below, Maria’s head snapping towards the window and the sudden noise.

“Is that your car?”

“No... I caught the bus. Just a little startled, that’s all”

Chris went back to weighing out the dried weed, paying close attention to the weight as it crept up on the small digital display. Finally happy he lifted the bowl and scooted it into a plain baggie, sealing the ziplock and passing it to Maria who took it with shaky hands. She fumbled with the bundle of notes she’d been holding, handing them out to him before he shook his head;

“Nah, keep your Mamma’s money, she always tries to pay me but she’s been good to me, I never take her money. I’ve kept it under an ounce so if you get stopped it’s below the arrestable amount”

He closed his hand over hers, gently pushing the crumpled notes back towards her until he was stretched across her body. For a moment they paused, their faces mere inches apart and Maria couldn’t help but to stare at his plump lips, her tongue darting out to wet her own as she held her breath. Finally he let out a quiet sigh before sitting back, stretching out beside her on the couch. Taking that as her cue to leave she stood, stuffing the notes and baggie into her purse as she nervously tried to figure out how to exit the apartment without having to basically straddle Chris’s long legs as they were currently blocking her way;

“Thank you... I should go...”

He sat up, looking up at her where she stood;

“Hey, the bus uptown doesn’t pickup for another hour; you wanna wait here?”

“I should really go...”

“You sure?”

“Thanks Chris, for everything... I know Mamma really appreciates it”

He stood and quite out of character, opened the door for her, stepping aside to allow her to pass;

“Bye Maria”

“Thanks Chris”

She made her way down the hallway, towards the end glancing over her shoulder to see Chris still leaning out of his apartment doorway. He gave her a simple wave which she returned, a nervous smile on her lips as she tugged her coat tighter around her body before she finally pushed through the doorway to the stairwell.

The minute the door closed behind her she knew it had been a mistake. She could smell him already, his breath ragged behind her where he’d been popping pills behind the door. With one arm wrapped around her body holding her hands to her torso, and another clamped over her mouth she was immediately immobilised, Chris’s previous customer having decided not to leave the building to partake in his purchases.

“Hello darlin’, come to ol’ Stinky”

Maria immediately struggled, kicking out, her cries muffled by the dirty hand over her face, until suddenly the door crashed open behind them and she was being wrenched from the vile beings clutches. As she was flung back she registered Chris swinging for Stinky, his fist making a sharp cracking sound as it made contact with his jaw. For a brief moment everything went in slow motion; Chris standing at the stop of the stairwell, Stinky’s head snapping back and his arms flailing as he teetered at the stop of the stairs, before gravity and momentum finally took over and he fell backwards. He tumbled head over heels a couple of times, the sharp cracking of bones sounding throughout the stairwell, before he landed in a slumped heap at the bottom. Chris turned to Maria where she was cowering against the wall and extended a hand to her;

“Here...”

She accepted his offer of assistance and together they swayed on unsteady feet for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her back to his apartment, closing the door and sliding the deadlock across. It was only then that she finally broke down, Chris pulling her to his bare chest as she sobbed against him;

“I’m sorry Chris; I should have waited here...”

“Shhh...” he stroked her hair gently, cradling her head in one of his large hands; “There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I get why you didn’t want to stay here; in the apartment of a complete stranger, but I wasn’t gonna force you”

For endless minutes they stood, she could feel Chris’s heart racing in his chest where her cheek was pressed to his torso. Finally she calmed and he moved her to his couch, sitting her gently on the old cushions;

“You need something to calm your nerves”

He stood and looked around, discounting any of the pharmaceuticals he had available to offer her, instead crossing the room and opening the fridge, pulling out a couple of beers. As he returned he twisted the caps off, handing one to her;

“Here...”

Taking it with shaking hands she lifted it to her lips, but the bubbles started to foam up the neck, spilling over onto her white blouse and making her cough and splutter. Wiping her sleeve across her chin she finally met Chris’s gaze, and a small smile tweaked at the corners of her mouth;

“Thank you”

Chris looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh, sitting back on the soft couch cushions as he smiled weakly;

“You really are the sweetest thing Maria. Your Mamma should have just called me; I woulda delivered to her... Something as pure and innocent as you shoulda’ never been in a place like this”

Maria paused from drinking her beer, her voice low as she spoke;

“Oh I don’t know, I’m not _that_ pure and innocent...”

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, watching as she smiled into her bottle before drinking down the rest of it. He watched as she leant forwards and placed it onto the cluttered coffee table, her wet blouse straining at the button as her cleavage threatened to spill out. With baited breath he watched as she leant forwards towards where he sat, steadying herself as she placed a small hand on his firm denim clad thigh, her words making his cock swell as she crept forwards;

“You see Chris... I’ve got all this adrenaline flowing through my body right now...”

In one swift move she was suddenly straddling his lap, tugging her skirt further up her legs as she pressed her core against the growing bulge in his jeans;

“I need something to take the edge off...”

“I... I... I’ve got some stuff... you know... pills... some weed...”

She pressed her hips down, her lips brushing against his ear;

“I need release...”

Resting her forehead against his she raked her fingernails down his chest, locking eye contact as his heart pounded in his ribcage;

“Maria... I don’t want to take advantage of you...”

“You wouldn’t be. I want this. I need this”

She pressed her lips to his and he saw stars, her soft touch making him moan as she nipped at his bottom lip, and he found his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her harder down onto his lap. Finally breaking apart for air she whispered breathlessly;

“Chris, fuck me”

He didn’t need to be told twice. With a flurry of hands he was pushing her coat off of her shoulders, her lips catching his again as he started to unbutton her blouse, reluctantly breaking the kiss so he could take in the sight of her breasts, encased in pale lace that was straining under the weight of her stunning cleavage. Taking a breast in each hand he palmed them through the lace, running his thumbs over the puckered nipples in an action that made her back arch with pleasure. He lowered his lips to one, running his tongue over the lacy bump before finally deciding he needed to taste her skin and yanked the lace down to expose her teat.

As his lips closed around it she felt sparks of arousal shoot straight to her clit, her hands instinctively going to cradle his head as he suckled from her. She watched as he moved to her other breast, pulling the lace down and repeating his actions, his thumb rubbing the one he’d just released as it hardened even more, the slight draught in the room finding his saliva on her skin and cooling it.

Finally he released her from his lips, his hands pushing at her cleavage and with a growl he buried his head between her breasts, the stubble on his chin brushing tantalisingly against her soft skin. Suddenly he was lifting her, holding her in his arms as he stood, and carried her across his apartment towards a closed door.

The next thing Maria knew she was being placed onto the soft comforter of a double bed, the room dark but she could see it was sparsely decorated; no clutter like the main room of the apartment. She didn’t have long to take in her surroundings before Chris climbed onto the bed above her, his lips pressing kisses along her neck and down her cleavage, before he started to move lower, unbuttoning the rest of her blouse to kiss down her stomach. As he moved lower his hands moved to her thighs, pushing her skirt further up her legs until he paused, lifting his head and grinning at her;

“Fuck me; you’re wearing hold-ups”

He knelt back, watching as he pushed her skirt until it was completely around her waist, her stocking clad thighs wide apart as the lace tops of the holdups framed her crotch. He gently ran his thumbs along the soft skin at the junction of her hips, moving down between her legs until he could feel the wet lace of her panties. Starting to rub the material against her pussy they both let out a groan; the pleasure surging through Maria’s body, and the sound of her wetness turning Chris on even more.

Hooking his fingers over the waistband of her panties he drew them down Maria’s legs, tossing the damp material aside before he lowered his mouth to her gleaming lips and started to lick. Holding her legs high and wide he lapped at her nectar, tasting every inch of her pussy before he started to thrust his tongue into her, feeling her inner walls quiver at the delicate intrusion until she was gasping and writhing beneath his touch.

When he pulled away she let out a small whimper, looking up to see him standing at the end of the bed, his hands on the fly of his jeans as he slowly tugged the zipper down. She enjoyed the brief moment as he finally revealed his thick cock, standing proud from a nest of dark curls, and that’s when she moved, quickly flipping over until she was on her knees, grinning over her shoulder at him.

As he moved towards her and started to kneel on the bed Maria leant forwards, resting one hand on the headboard as the other slipped between her legs, knowing that Chris could see as her she pumped her fingers into her dripping pussy and that it only made him harder. Fisting his erection he pumped his shaft a couple of times, kneeling on the bed between Maria’s legs as he ran his own hand between her legs, pushing two fingers into her tight channel as she continued to rub at your clit;

“Fucking hell... I can feel your tight cunt milking my fingers... it’s going to feel amazing when I get my thick cock inside you”

He withdrew his fingers and offered them to her, watching as she knelt back and held his wrist, pulling him to her mouth so she could lick and suck them clean. With a sly look on her face she pushed back against him, feeling his hot cock slide between her legs and brush against her swollen lips;

“So what were you going to do with your guest from Madam Lucille’s?”

Chris rocked his hips, coating himself in her juices as he gripped onto Maria’s breasts;

“I was probably gonna fuck her up the ass” he heard Maria suck in a sharp intake of breath; “But let’s see how that cunt of yours feels first before we try that”

He pressed a firm hand between Maria’s shoulder blades and pushed slowly, watching as she settled forwards with both hands gripping onto the headboard;

“That’s it darlin’, best hang on as I’m gonna give you the pounding you need”

She felt the silky touch as the tip of his cock brushed against her folds, nudging its way until he reached her tight entrance and pushed. Slowly entering her they both savoured the feeling of her tight channel stretching around him as he filled her. Pulling back a little before pushing further he coated his cock in her juices, watching as each time he pulled out his cock glistened in the faint light before disappearing back inside her. When he finally bottomed out he let out a low grunt as he felt her walls grip him hard, holding onto her hips to keep her still as her body shook.

He slowly started to rock his hips, feeling her body accept him until he was able to slam into her, his thick girth stretching her tight hole with each thrust, his hands on her hips pulling her back to meet his thrusts as he went deeper and deeper until his tip brushed against the sweet spot deep inside her.

“Fuck! Chris! That’s the spot!”

With his strong thighs flexing he released his grip on Maria’s hips and reached around to cup her tits, pulling her upright against his chest as he pressed kisses along the side of her neck, his thick cock still pounding into her from behind;

“Is this what you want darlin’? A nice thick cock stretching that tight little cunt of yours? I don’t need your ass; your cunt is gripping me so hard. How ‘bout I rub that little button of yours to make you cum on my cock?”

He released one of her tits and snaked his hand down her stomach, seeking out her clit that was slick with her own juices. Strumming it with his calloused fingers he soon had her screaming as she came, her hands flailing around for something to grip onto as her body found its release. At the peak of her orgasm Chris found his own, coming with a loud shout as he thrust deep into her, feeling Maria’s body milking him dry as he came deep within her womb.

They stayed joined together for a few moments as Chris wrapped his arms around Maria’s stomach, pulling her flush with his sweaty chest as he kissed her on the cheek, his cock softening before finally slipping out of her, the evidence of their tryst seeping onto her thighs.

Falling forwards onto her wrists she lay for a moment on the soft comforter that covered the bed, a state of bliss coursing through her body as she ran her fingertips over the intricate stitching before it finally hit her;

“Chris...?”

“Yeah darlin’?”

“My Mamma made this, didn’t she?”

She looked to where Chris was now stood at the side of his bed, tucking his sensitive cock into his jeans;

“Yeah, she kept sayin’ that she wanted to pay me for her stuff, but I wouldn’t take her money so she gave me this....” he looked thoughtfully for a moment at it; “I didn’t realise she actually stitched it”

Maria looked at the comforter for a moment before pulling herself to her feet, adjusting her clothing before glancing around;

“Can I use your...”

Chris nodded towards a door that led off the bedroom;

“The bathroom’s just through there”

A few minutes later Maria emerged having cleaned herself up best she could, her clothing decent but a little crumpled. She joined Chris back in the main room of his apartment, gathering the weed for her Mamma and stowing it deep in her purse. As she turned to thank him again she stopped as she saw him putting on his jacket;

“I’m gonna drive you”

“Really, I can catch the bus...”

“No, it’s not safe for you out there, I’m gonna make sure you get home to your Mamma. She needs you right now”

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he steered her along the corridor to the elevator, and moments later she was sat in the passenger seat of his old Nissan, the wipers clearing the heavy rain as he made his way to her Mamma’s place. Pulling up at the kerb he killed the engine, turning in his seat to face her;

“Darlin’, I don’t want you coming to me again, you call me and I’ll deliver. Anytime; day or night. Ok?”

“Ok”

“And hey, take my number. Just text me if your Mamma needs anything, just say ‘Mamma’s having treatment’ and I’ll know she needs some more”

Maria took a deep breath and looked out of the rain soaked windows up at the house;

“Thanks Chris...”

She smiled at him and pulled the lever to open the door, stepping out into the cold rain. She was just about to slam the door shut behind her when she heard his voice;

“And Maria?”

She leaned forward into the car;

“Yeah?”

Chris looked a little bashful for a moment, raking his fingers through his hair;

“You know, if you wanted anything yourself... needed a little stress relief of your own... you know...”

He winked at her and she knew what he meant. Grinning back at him as she nodded her understanding before closing the door and making her way up the path.

“Damn” Chris muttered to himself; “She is hot...”

He felt his cock going hard again already and smiled, waiting until she was safe inside before gunning the engine and heading off into the night, hoping he got that call sooner rather than later.

 

 


End file.
